


Brotherhood

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Sometimes family has nothing to do with blood ties.
Relationships: Dino & Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus, Reborn & Vongola Tenth Generation, Timoteo | Vongola Nono & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 10
Kudos: 417





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The funeral is barely over when Dino and Tsuna find Xanxus drunkenly sprawled on the couch of what used to be the man’s room. Both brothers share a look and then carefully drag the Wrath from the couch to the car and then an aeroplane. Nobody is more surprised than them when the man doesn't even twitch. 

Xanxus wakes up with a groan to the feeling of blessedly cool hands against his forehead.

“Good, you’re awake. I made you breakfast.”

He’d tell the brat to fuck off but Xanxus kind of knows he needs to eat something, even when his stomach turns at the very idea. Breakfast is a silent affair on Xanxus’ part, the only conversation flowing between Dino and Tsunayoshi.

They drink together in silence too, after breakfast. Until Dino takes a swing out of his bottle and claims: “Good riddance.”

Tsunayoshi snorts and Xanxus laughs until he’s choking on sobs. For a moment, a split second, he hates them both for it. He’d rather be doing this alone and here these two assholes are, intruding on his grief. And now he’s on a plane going who knows where with no option of escape.

But then, Dino’s arm is around his shoulders and Tsunayoshi’s around his waist and Xanxus both craves what they’re offering and hates them all the more for it.

It takes them a while to reach Japan, even longer for Xanxus to be anywhere near ready for sunlight. But they get there and at this point, Xanxus doesn’t know what to do with this. He’s hurled insults and bottles, bullets and fists at these two men. And they take it, roll with it and offer comfort every time Xanxus stops and breaks under his grief.

He would be ashamed of just how many times he's broken down in tears in front of these two if it weren't for the fact that they had cried right along with him. Xanxus will never admit just how fiercely he had ended up clinging to either of them as he wept.

Because Xanxus might hate this man, hate him with everything Xanxus is, down to the very bone. But he also loves him still, loves him like only a little boy can love his father, no matter how much Xanxus would like to deny it. A big part of everything Xanxus has done had revolved around the man.

So as much as he wants to be glad that the man died, he can't help but grieve him still and hate him even more for daring to die before Xanxus was ready for him to do so. Fuck Timoteo, fuck him all the way to hell.

And Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi might not fully understand, not when Iemitsu is alive still, but he gets some of it so well that it's almost a relief. Dino, though, Dino gets it. Because Don Cavallone might have loved his son but the man had loved his Famiglia more and Dino had always resented him for it, had been unable to help it.

Xanxus can relate.

Sometimes he hates that he does.

This isn’t something Xanxus knows how to deal with, this sort of camaraderie he seems to somehow have been shanghaied into. But… But it isn’t so bad, he admits to himself as he wakes up for the third day in a row with a hangover but warm under the tangle of two other bodies. Their flames saturating the air around them comfortably. 

It feels oddly welcoming, oddly comforting. And little by little, even as his pride stings, Xanxus admits to himself that he's thankful for it. He's not sure he trusts this but the part of him that still feels a little broken, a little vulnerable, can't help but hope that this will last.

He'd seen the lengths those two go for one another and maybe, just maybe, Xanxus can have that as well.

Almost like they had been waiting for Xanxus to start wondering what happened to them, that’s the day their shitty Guardians finally catch up to them.

“That's why I never wanted kids,” Reborn says, apropos of nothing as they drink in Takesushi.

For once, the Varia and the Tenth Generation are together and silent while at it. Tsuna knows it’s because he’d surprised them. None of them had expected Tsuna of all people to kidnap Xanxus after the Ninth’s funeral and drag him all the way to Japan.

Xanxus himself is more bewildered than anything else but well… He shouldn’t be allowed to cluster himself in a room and drink himself to oblivion. So Tsuna had kidnapped him a little. Xanxus had done the same but at least he had company. It’s possible that Reborn has skewed Tsuna’s sense of appropriate reactions.

Still… Reborn’s comment makes Tsuna laugh. “You fool,” he chuckles, secure both of the pain to come and his survival and maybe a little drunk, “you’ve got nine of them!”

Maybe eight. Does Lambo count? Probably not. But Futa definitely does.

Takeshi laughs with him, bright and happy. And Tsuna shifts his body weight, presses a little to Xanxus side because, with Timoteo dead, Tsuna has more freedom to show what he means when he calls the other sky family.

The Wrath shifts, something like bewildered uncertainty on the slant of his lips but he presses back. Both with his shoulders and with his flames and Tsuna allows his own to respond, to take Xanxus probing with welcoming patience. Dino throws an arm around the Wrath shoulders and ruffles Tsuna’s hair while at it.

Reborn doesn’t ask for clarification, he casts a look around and hums. Like he knew all along but he’s somehow pleasantly surprised that Tsuna figured it out too. Maybe he did, when it comes to the Hitman, it’s better to assume that he knows everything at all times.

Movement on the floor has him reaching down to pick up Natsu but after a little petting, he deposits his little lion on Xanxus’ lap. “My cousin,” he says, casual as you please but with the seriousness he rarely allows himself to show, eyes never straying from Reborn’s.

His tutor hums, taking that declaration for what it means because the Ninth might be dead but his guardians are not. And Tsuna and the rest of them could fight this on their own but this is a family matter, leaving Reborn out feels wrong.

Besides, Tsuna hasn’t quite lost the way he always looks at Reborn for approval.

The Hitman clicks his tongue, voice full of artfully condensed arrogance. “It’s up to me who my kids have playdates with.”

Tsuna hides his smile behind his sake cup and refills Xanxus’ when the man reaches for his.

**Author's Note:**

> So... In a completely unrelated note: my life has been consumed by a "one-shot" I've been writing.
> 
> It was supposed to be 5k-6k and now it sits at 11k and it's not done yet but I'm liking how it's turning out. It's a bleachxKHR crossover. I'll keep you posted.
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


End file.
